Quicksilver
Must See Episodes * Speed & Spyke * Shadowed Past * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Hex Factor * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Impatient, arrogant and deceptive, Quicksilver is a self-serving villain who will betray his friends and even his family to save himself. He is loyal to his father, Magneto, though only out of convenience, as he showed no compassion at his father's disappearance/destruction at the hands of Apocalypse. Though he has a hand in betraying his sister, Wanda, and is initially afraid of her temper and power, he grows to care for his sister as the series progresses. In season 3, Quicksilver becomes the official team leader due to Magneto's influence, and even after Magneto's demise, continues to assume leadership, giving the team some much-needed ambition. Early in the series, he was shown to have a grudge rivalry with Spyke; after the first season, this is never mentioned again. While occassionally fighting the good fight, Quicksilver still would willingly risk the lives or safety of others for his own gain. Physical appearance *Pietro's Outfits Pietro is an attractive, Caucasian boy with a lean and athletic frame. He has short, silver/white hair that is sleeked back and blue eyes. Pietro usually wears a dark brown, three-fourth sleeved shirt, jeans with a brown belt and running shoes. In his battle uniform, Pietro wears a blue bodysuit that covers his whole body with a lighter shade of blue going down the front. He has a white chest plate with matching shoulder pads. He wears sleek, knee-high, white combat shoes with white, knee pads. Powers & Abilities Ability to think and move at superhuman speeds, allowing him to run at speeds approaching mach five while accelerated body chemistry allows him to resist the effects of friction, low oxygen, and kinetic impact. His muscles, skin and bones are tougher than that of regular humans to withstand the pressure of running several hundreds of miles per hour, and his eyes are protected from high velocity winds. The chemical processes in Pietro’s muscles are advanced in such a way that Pietro does not suffer from fatigue. Pietro’s reflexes and reaction time are several times quicker than those of regular humans, and his brain processes information at five times the speed of a college graduate, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while moving around at incredible speeds. Early Life Pietro grew up with his father and his twin sister Wanda in New York City and has lived there his whole life. When his sister developed her mutant powers at an early age, his father decided to lock her up in an insane asylum as he didn't have the time to deal with a hostile, out of control child, whose powers were very destructive if he didn't get her put away. As Wanda was crying to her father to not leave her, Pietro was seen with Eric as they entered the car with Pietro looking very sad. Not long after this incident, Pietro was also given away to a foster home in New York. Pietro also knows Evan Daniels as they had an ongoing rivalry since childhood that culminated when Pietro framed Evan for robbery; however, their feud was rarely mentioned after their introductory episode and never mentioned at all past the first season. Season 1 * Speed & Spyke At a high school basketball game the coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan Daniels, and Evan makes the winning basket, but then gets knocked down. As he falls, bone-hard spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear, but not before Pietro notices, he then walks off the court. Pietro and Evan are then argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player, until Ororo walks in. The next day at school Evan finds out that his locker has been broken into again. Pietro comes along and offers to loan him money as bait to catch the thief. Later that night Evan is at school where he finds out that Pietro is really a mutant and the theif too. Pietro wrecks the lockers and leaves Evan to take the blame. Pietro is told that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at Bayvillle High. Evan confronts Pietro as Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking a street that was lined with cars. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges and Magneto shows up to break Pietro out of jail. Quicksilver agrees to join Magneto. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, The Brotherhood Todd, Fred, Lance, and Pietro are mad because they have just shipped in to a survival training camp, & Scott was chosen to be leader. When When Sergeant Hawke leaves Blob says he wants to get them alone and lose them in the woods. Lance says that they'll beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Toad scouts ahead for the Brotherhood, while Blob drags Quicksilver and Avalanche up the side of the mountain with ropes. The Brotherhood find an abandoned mine that leads to the top and starts through it. They reach the end of the tunnel, but it's blocked. Avalanche starts to get angry, but Quicksilver and Toad talk him into using his powers to "shake" the debris loose. When he tries the tunnel collapses in on them. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. *'Shadowed Past' Ms. Darkhome sends Quicksilver in to the mansion with a note for Kurt to meet her in the new mall construction area. When Quicksilver asks her what it's about she tells him it's none of his business. He speeds into the mansion and shoves the note under Kurt's door. Xavier senses Quicksilver in the mansion. Kurt finds the note under his door and 'ports away. Outside at the Bayville City limit, Quicksilver calls Magneto and tells him about the note and that the Blackbird was gone. Magneto tells him to round up the Brotherhood and disrupt Mystique and Nightcrawler's meeting. The Brotherhood show up at the construction site where Nightcrawler and Mystique are meeting up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They surround Nightcrawler and eventually knock him out, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Quicksilver was faceing off with Cyclops by speeding past him, sending a flurry of fists into his body each time and taunting him mercilessly.Cyclops asks for Jean's help as she uses her telekinesis to lift Quicksilver off his feet as Cyclops sends a red blast at him thus defeating Quicksilver. * The Cauldron I The X-kids are ambushed by the Brotherhood. They end up crashing into the Blob on the beach. Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. Blob jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him, but passes out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach. Pietro buries Spyke in the sand. Rogue smashes Toad into the overturned car and is about to absorb his powers. Avalanche stops her and tells her she's won. The Blob points to the four spheres on their way down from the sky and says here comes her reward. * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it, but does as Alex says anyway. Magneto takes them all into the Asteroid and shows them a Gem of Cyttorak and tells them about the "Genetic Enhancers" he's been able to build using the gems. He claims that the enhancers will fully evolve their mutant powers and put them in total control. He tells Scott he'll let the other X-Men go once Scott has gone through the enhancer. Magneto sends Sabertooth through as a demonstration. Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral. Alex talks Scott into going into the enhancer. Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them". Shadowcat phases the kids out after Scott and Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Xavier send Storm and Rogue to "ready the jet" as he and Jean try to free the brothers from the debris. X-Kids take on the Brotherhood. Nightcrawler drops the Blob, Shadowcat and Spyke take out Avalanche. Spyke slows down Quicksilver long enough for Rogue to absorb his speed. When the asteriod started to explode, Spyke carried Quicksilver out. Season 2 *'Growing Pains' At school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. On the floor of the gym, the Brotherhood are all standing/slouching against a wall. Fred asks why they're even in school and Pietro says he knows what Lance is doing. They all look at Lance, but he's watching Kitty as she talks to some of her friends. Pietro says "He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." The rest of the Brotherhood laugh as Lance tries to backhand Pietro, but he speeds out of the way to hide behind Fred and Todd gets hit instead. When Lance notices Kitty looking his way, he heads over to sit behind her. Lance tries to talk to her, but Kitty brushes him off by saying that shouldn't he be erupting somewhere. The Brotherhood overhears this and they start laughing at him. Kelly gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. After the assembly, Kitty and Lance are arguing down by Lance's jeep with the rest of the Brotherhood. Scott shows up and tells him to leave her alone. Lance tries to goad Scott into fighting with his powers, Kitty stops him saying that Lance knows they can't use their powers in public. Scott walks away and tells her to come along. She hesitates for a second, but as the rest of the Brotherhood laugh, she huffs and walks away. Lance tells the rest of the Brotherhood that he's tired of hiding his powers. Fred implies that Mystique said to not reveal themselves but Lance says that she isn't around anymore and that he thinks it's time they go public. At the prep game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. The game begins, but the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants and names Scott and Jean personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium with Avalanche creating a trench in the middle of the soccer field, the Blob wrecking the bleachers and Quicksilver harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform as Xavier calls to Storm, telepathically, that they need her. The X-Kids hit the field with Cyclops blasting the hawk out of Blob's hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. When Spyke and Shadowcat destroy the TV cameras and tapes, Jean saves Kelly from Quicksilver. *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' At the Brotherhood house, which is a total wreck, Todd is in the kitchen eating flies. Pietro rushes in and checks all of the cabinets and complains about the bare cupboards and that everything is falling apart. Fred agrees with Pietro when Todd tells them that they need money and he knows where to get it. He heads upstairs (past Lance on his way down) only to slam into something and come tumbling down the stairs again. He's actually trying to break down Mystique's door. Fred comments to the others that he's at it again indicating that Todd has previously been trying multiple times to break down Mystique's door. He does this 2-3 more times before Fred stops him saying he doesn't want to see him get hurt while Pietro asks what would happen when Mystique comes back and finds out that they've broken into her room. Todd says she's not coming back and Fred flings him against a wall. Lance calls them "Einsteins" and tells them that he'll be at school while walking out the door. Fred and Pietro give Lance confused looks as Todd says me too, for his own safety, following Lance out the door. Later at the Brotherhood house, Todd asks Lance what happened to the water. Lance says that the city shut it off as he grabs himself a bottle of water. The door bells rings and Lance answers the door to show Tabitha as she pretty much forces her way in while grabbing Lance's water bottle. She asks Fred if the rooms are upstairs and Fred just nods dumbly. As she wanders upstairs to find a room, Pietro tells Fred to go stop her but she "booms" down Mystique's door. Inside it seems that Mystique had the only room in the house that isn't ready to be condemned as Tabitha says its not bad. The BH are all standing in the doorway, gawking and she tells them to stay out of her room and slams the door in their faces. *'Joyride' At school, as Lance is headed down the hallway, he's ambushed by the Brotherhood. Fred slams him into the lockers and they ask where he's been. Lance pushes Fred's hand away as Tabitha says that they've heard that he's living with the "geek squad". When Lance doesn't deny it, Toad tells him that Mystique is going to "hand you your left arm" when she gets back. Lance tells them that Mystique is never coming back and that the Brotherhood is finished. Pietro asks him if he's actually becoming an X-Man and Lance says "So what if I am?". The BH come down on him and Lance pushes Todd out of the way and starts to walk off. Tabitha calls after him and tells him that he's making a mistake. She tells him that he will never fit in with X-Men and that the X-Men are never going to accept him. Lance walks away looking pretty depressed. *'Shadow Dance' At the Brotherhood house, everyone is making fun of Lance about his date with Kitty. Fred says he wouldn't be caught dead at the stupid dance with Todd agreeing. But Tabitha tells Fred that it's a shame cause she was going to ask him. Tabitha, Todd, and Fred all decide to go together and Pietro calls them pathetic. Tabitha asks if he thinks he's too good for her and he tells her no but she wouldn't be able to keep up with him as he could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time. Tabitha says that they should all go to dance and show that school how to have fun. Now everyone is excited about going to the dance and Lance just sits back and smiles to himself. At the dance, Pietro walks in with four dates as Tabitha comments that Pietro knows how to work it. *'The Hex Factor' At the Brotherhood Boarding House, Mystique enters. All of the boys are surprised she has returned, Todd asks if it's really Mystique as she grabs and throws Todd against a wall. She is angry that the boys have destroyed her house and yells at the boys, telling them that they need to grow some backbones. Mystique points out that they haven't defeated the X-Men that they have out-shined the Brotherhood on every level. Mystique jumps all over Lance for trying to join the X-Men. Tabitha shows up and interrupts the tirade and Mystique tells Tabitha that she's in charge and the first rule is to get out of her room. Tabitha is about to give Mystique one of her little bombs, but the boys step in. Pietro tells her that it's not a good idea as he snatches it away and passes down to Fred. Fred hands it to Todd, picks him up and flings him into the next room where he explodes. Tabitha looks hurt for a minute, then turns around to pack, saying that she was tired of living there anyway. Mystique comments that Tabitha learns quickly, unlike the boys. Pietro asks where she has been all this time. She does not tell him, but declares that the X-Men are about to get knocked down a peg. Mystique tells the boys that they have a new secret weapon and then she brings in Wanda. Pietro recognizes her as his twin sister and Wanda freaks out, using her powers to turn everything around her into a weapon. The boys run as she starts to bring the house down on their heads. They huddle behind a couch as things are thrown about the room. Toad asks Pietro if it's one of his old girlfriends, but Pietro says it's worse, it's his sister. Lance and Todd try to stop Wanda, but she turns their powers back on them. An elderly woman finally arrives and takes control of Wanda, calming her down again and leaving the room with her. Mystique identifies the woman as Agatha Harkness. Pietro tries to tell Mystique that she's crazy for bringing Wanda here as her powers are too dangerous to have around. Mystique tells him that she brought along Agatha to help Wanda learn to focus her anger into power. He tells her that she won't co-operate. Mystique tells them that she got all of the info she needs downloaded from Cerebro (during "Fun and Games") and that Wanda will cooperate because Mystique can give her what she really wants, revenge. Tabitha interrupts again, this time on the way out of the house with her stuff, claiming that there's too many women in one house. She tells Mystique that the room is all hers. As Tabitha walks away from the Brotherhood house, there is a huge explosion in Mystique's room and she smiles. Later in the bathroom as Wanda's cutting her hair, Pietro enters and comments on her hair as she prepares to attack him but he claims he just wants to talk to her. Pietro begins to talk about her life in the asylum, that he really didn't want to leave her there but she was so out of control and that maybe Wanda should look at it from Magneto's point of view. Angrily, Wanda says that Magneto is a monster and that Pietro is just like him then she storms off. Mystique overhears the conversation and asks Pietro where his loyalties lie and he says that his loyalties lie with Mystique, not Magneto as he was never really a father to him either. Mystique tells Pietro that it's time to move forward with their plans as she arranges a test of the Brotherhood's preparedness to take on the X-Men to see if they're ready to take on Magneto. The X-Men take off to confront the Brotherhood at the mall. While there, the X-Men do the usual routine of kicking some Brotherhood butt. The X-Men have just about finished the Brotherhood when Wanda shows up. The place starts going haywire and the X-Men are scattered. As each of the X-men try to take on Wanda, their powers turn against them. Spyke is hit by his own spikes, Cyclops' blasts go out of control, Shadowcat gets trapped halfway in phasing through the floor. Nightcrawler teleports her free, but the two of them are dumped into some trees outside. Jean talks Cyclops into retreating, telling him that Wanda is too strong, they can't beat her. As the X-Men retreat, the Brotherhood celebrate their victory. Toad says they owe it to their secret weapon, the Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver puts his arm around her as he tells her that if their father could see her now, he would be proud. Scarlet Witch knocks his arm away and says that Magneto's his father, not hers and that she'll have her revenge for what he did to her as she walks away from the Brotherhood. Season 3 * The Stuff of Heros The President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Season 4 The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw adult versions of the Brotherhood including Quicksilver becoming members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force. He's shown to be wearing a form-fitting one-piece garment made of a glossy blue-green insulated material. A diagonal, lightning-shaped line from his left shoulder to his right hip divided the costume; his right was a light blue-green while his left was a darker shade of the color. The only part of his body that was exposed was his head and also, Quicksilver is shown to be slightly more muscular. Quotes "Call me Quicksilver." - Pietro to Spyke "Too slow!" - Pietro to Spyke "Hold on to this baby! It's twister time!" - Pietro to Jean when she holds him in the air with her telepathy "I want outta here!" - Pietro in jail "Can you say, scapegoat?" - Pietro to Spyke before the latter gets caught "But as usual, not as good as mine." - Pietro to Spyke about their powers "I can't get loose! I can't get loose!" - Pietro after he's pinned to the wall Notes Drawings of Pietro Maximoff. Because of Quicksilver's history with Wanda, he tries to avoid her as he fears she will attack him. Quicksilver is the only Brotherhood member to be caught by the police, twice. (Speed & Spyke and The Stuff of Villains) Trivia Appearances Other faces of Quicksilver Uncanny-Quicksilver.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Legacy_-_silver.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Age_X-_Quicksilver.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Origins_-_Quicksilver.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' Film (2009) Future-Past - Quicksilve.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) Age of Ultron_-_Quicksilver.jpg|'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Film (2015) X-men_Anim-_Qick.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-_petro.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Quicksilver.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' TV Series (2009 - 2011) The Super Heroe Squad .Quicksilver.jpg|The Super Hero Squad Show TV Series (2009 - 2011) X-Men Destiny .Quicksilver.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Superheroes .Quicksilver.jpg|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:The Brotherhood Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Bayville Student Category:Mutant Category:Leader Category:Characters with Troubled Pasts Category:Characters with Super-speed